


Skate and fall and try again

by lamniform



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 04:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamniform/pseuds/lamniform
Summary: It was winter in the part of Earth you'd found yourself in. The Jet twins invited you to go skating on a frozen lake.Friendly banter and nothing indecent. The reader's Cybertronian.





	Skate and fall and try again

The crunching sound of snow from under your pedes was audible in even repetition as the three of you moved along. It was late within the megacycle. The sun had left the horizon and the sky was a blue-tinted black. Beyond the gray clouds scattered here and there, lay stars and the moon. You had seen skies graced by more stars. They were vastly obscured by pollutants stuck in the atmosphere, but your attention was more drawn in by the moon, anyway. It was brightly illuminated, and of full circular shape. That hadn't been a coincidence. The twins and you had discussed when to best take this trip, and settled on a full-moon night. You’d wanted to at least somewhat be able to see each other without flashlights or night-vision. Night-vision let even the best-looking bot appear to be ugly.

Your head tilted upwards, you absorbed the view of the sky for a moment longer.

 

"No, brother, I think we are wrong hemisphere to it be that direction." you heard the voice to your right say.

You turned your helm to look at Jetstorm. He was walking with his chassis leaned forward, so that his view went past you and settled on his brother.

Jetfire was walking to your left. When you turned your helm to look at his face, you could see the slight frown painted on it. His optics were raised to the sky. He was visibly pondering on something.

You'd tuned out their conversation prior to this without noticing.

A fleeting look of resignation graced Jetfire's features. Then he shrugged, raising his bitarlueus in the motion, and looked past you at his brother. "Then I am lost about where it is." As he put his arms down, his optics instead settled on you. "What direction you think Cybertron is from here?"

Ah. That's what the current topic was.

"Mh..." You looked back up to the sky. "No idea."

"Ah! You not know either!" Jetstorm half-barked, sounding frustrated, but as if he was consciously exaggerating. He shoved you towards his brother.  
Jetfire groaned, ready to join in on the wailing. "Why we spend time with you?" You were shoved back into the direction you came from.  
"Are you not knowledgeable about this alien planet and it space coordinates?" More shoving.  
Walking had become a shove war. You were the object of shoving. This was fine.

But, as fine as it was, this screamed for a display of dominance.

While they were bickering, and - of course - shoving, you raised your arms, promptly wrapping them around both your companions' necks, and drew them down with you as you started walking with a slouch.

They frantically tried to wiggle free of your grip.  
Their shouts were music to your ears.

Nah, not really. You let them go.

They threw silly threats and joke punches at you, still keeping up with their offended act. You walked a few steps ahead of them with a complacent expression on your face, only giving them an elaborate shrug as answer.

A different thought came to your processor. You dropped the smug expression.  
"We ought to be almost there, right?" Both twins dropped their act too at the change of topic.

"Oh, yes." Jetstorm started.  
"Lake is close." His brother added.  
"Pass few more human road signs and then entrance to lake area should come."

You noticed snow had started to fall. You held out your servo to catch some of it, but then looked back at the twins to give them a nod.  
You fell back in your step a little to walk closer to them again.

 

Jetfire and Jetstorm had explored the area out of aerial view a while ago, from what they told you. They'd seen a small lake back then. At least small compared to other lakes known to the three of you.

The twins wanted to take you "ice-skating". You didn't know where they picked up the concept, but they'd explained it to you. It described the act of using blades attached to your pedes to slide across the surface of frozen pools of water. It sounded fun enough to give it a try. Well. You probably would've come even if it didn't sound like any fun. The twins were good company.

Not all lakes or rivers were sufficiently frozen to hold your weights, so you had to travel a bit. You'd gone most of the distance in your alt-modes, but changed to your robot forms to take in some of the weirdness that the weather of this planet caused. It was a lot more evident in rural areas, such as the one you were in at that moment, than the urban ones with which you’d grown somewhat familiar.

Ah? As you were pondering, both bots decided to link arms with you, each on one side. Nice. You wanted to drag them forward with a brisker walk, but they were faster to do exactly that in your stead. Geez! You were pulled along in content indifference, while the bots to your side were visibly having fun.

 

Jetstorm’s information rang true. It wasn’t a long stroll until your small group reached a path that branched off from the wider road beside which you’d been walking. A servo-full of klicks later and you were by the lake’s shore.

The twins had attached upgrades to your pedes before the three of you started your trip - retractable blades, to be used to traverse ice surfaces. At least they claimed they’d work without issue. They’d attached the same add-ons to their own pedes. If the skates didn’t work, then they’d not-work just the same for them as for you. Hm. Equality.

You had let go of your company to kneel down in order to activate the ice skates. It took a bit of manual fiddling, seeing as the add-ons were mostly make-shift. Did the twins build them themselves? You filed that question away in your memory to be asked later, maybe.

Out of the corner of your optics you could see Jetstorm rising to stand again. Jetfire on the other side was about to stand too, only rising halfway when he turned towards you. “Need help?”

“Ah, no, but thanks!” You were almost done, but it was sweet of him to ask anyway.

"All righty!" The bot answered with a smile, then got up and started to walk away.

"Brother, look here!" Jetstorm called. Jetfire did look at him, and his face was promptly met by a ball of snow. Jetstorm laughed at the display while he stepped onto the ice and slid away. "Do catch me!"

The bait had been swallowed.

Jetfire wiped off the snow stuck to his helm. His expression was grave. "Oh, I will, brother." The serious look on his face was replaced by a smug grin, and he jolted forward to take on the chase.

In the meantime, you'd finished activating your ice-skates. You got up and went to give them a try. Merely walking on solid ground with the blades felt strange enough already. How did the twins go so fast on them? You took a more focused look at them in the distance. Thinking about it, you suspected they only looked so at ease and graceful because it was too dark to assess whether they were shaky on their pedes or not.

You took a careful bunch of steps onto the ice. Figuring out the basic movements for navigating forward seemed easy enough. You slid your pedes to the side, one after the other, and moved ahead.  
Neat.  
Player 3 joins the chase.  
Time to run someone over.

Or just run into them for mild surprise value.  
Running either Jetstorm or Jetfire over would likely mean falling onto the ice, and you weren't sure if that was a situation you wanted to provoke. Standing up again would be a pain. Eh. Might be worth it, actually.

You'd caught up on the twins, who were circling each other. Jetfire still seemed to want to catch Jetstorm, but the latter held his distance.  
Seeing them up closer you could tell that their movements weren't based on full confidence in their ice-traversing skill. They were a bit wobbly. You all were. The brothers did take the situation with great poise, though. 

You drew your own circles around the ones they spun for some klicks. At one point, when you were directly behind Jetstorm, you decided to break the custom.

You slid forward and embraced Jetstorm's arm with your own. The unexpected pull almost sent him stumbling onto the ice. You laughed.

Jetfire snickered and slid past his brother, taking a turn behind you to come back around from your side. "It looks like you been captured by unknown bot. I cannot help, I'm afraid. Bot is too menacing." He paused for a moment, whilst haphazardly skating backwards in front of you. "Maybe I should call Sentinel Prime Sir?"  
Jetstorm waved his free servo at the other twin. "No. I rather stay with unknown, maybe hostile bot than see Sentinel Prime Sir come."

You knew about their boss. He definitely wasn't the type of personality you wanted to have around at the moment.

"Naive autobots." You started your act. "Not even your Prime can free you of my clutches!" You steered Jetstorm along with you towards Jetfire. You had your free arm extended in his direction, making grabbing motions with your servo.  
"Evil Decepticreep, I will not fall to you!" Jetfire said as he also gathered some speed to evade you and his brother.  
Wait, you hadn't really run anyone over yet. Surprising Jetstorm couldn't be counted as that.

You let go of the brother you'd attached yourself to, to better pursuit your victim. "Aid me in this hunt, my loyal companion!" Separated, you both gained more momentum. A chase did ensue.

A few sharp turns, a bunch of sprints. The three of you were getting the hang of this.

"I got you now!" You'd managed to approach Jetfire enough for him to almost be in your reach.  
The bot cackled whilst trying to make a last attempt to escape, futile in your optics.

Despite the confidence in his action, he lost his balance, and fell to his side.  
Unable to slow down, you stumbled as well in your attempt to get to a halt, landing right on top of Jetfire's mid-frame.

Both of you could hear the laughter of an approaching Jetstorm. "Two of you need help?"

Jetfire managed to slightly shift under you. Lying on his backstrut, he moved his servos behind his head. "No, brother, I think I am fine."  
Jetstorm was still greatly amused.

Jetfire's frame was warm, you noticed. More so than your own, and your internal heating system had been running haywire for the entire trip. His system didn't even seem to put up an effort. Yeah, your position on top of a living heater was indeed fine.  
The rest of your frame lying on the cold ice wasn't so nice, though.

You rolled over to properly face the ice, and pushed your chassis up with your arms. Pulling yourself back, you managed to get to a sitting position.  
Jetstorm extended a servo to you and helped you achieve an upright position once more. You almost slipped again in the process, but luckily merely almost.

Jetfire had sat up in the meantime too, and Jetstorm extended a servo towards him as well. You moved behind the former, and helped along by giving him a push from behind.  
Your attempt was successful, but came with side-effects. You found yourself on the ice again. You nearly brought Jetfire back down with you, but he managed to remain standing.

Both bots above you cackled, but were quick to start helping you up once more. Jetfire pulled you up by both servos, whereas Jetstorm pushed from your backside. Hold on. The latter twin dared to put his servos on your aft. Well, alright. That was acceptable. You threw a knowing, but questioning glance at him, in response to which he simply grinned. Smug fool.

 

As the snow fell, time passed. The three of you had fun chasing after each other, sometimes interlocking your arms to skate together. The twins attempted to get into some wild acrobatics, but most of them ended with their frames flat on the ice. Jetstorm, too, had stopped being a stranger to the impact of falling. Admittedly, you tried yourself at more creative forms of skating as well, with similar results.

The twins were in the midst of pulling off an elaborate skating pose, which - you suspected - was supposed to involve Jetstorm being lifted into the air by Jetfire, when both their commlinks gave off a loud beeping sound. With surprised shrieks they both crumpled down to the ice.

Skating up beside them, you watched as both scrambled into a position that allowed them to touch their helms and accept the transmission.

"Jetfire! Jetstorm!" You heard the unpleasant, angry voice shouting. The twins looked irritated. "How come you two aren't at base?! I did not order you on patrol! Come back here! Immediately!"

"Sentinel Prime Sir. Yes, Sir." Both bots replied dutifully to their furious boss.  
When the transmission was cancelled from the other end, they both slumped back onto the lake surface.  
Jetstorm turned his face towards Jetfire's. "You think we should have invited Sentinel Prime Sir to come with us?"  
"You be joking with me?" His brother replied with a stark frown, but then laughed. "Sentinel Prime Sir cannot even drive on road during rain. Ice would send him lying flat on lake surface in nano-klicks."  
Jetstorm grinned. "That what I mean."  
With that said, they both started getting up. You sneered at them in amusement, and further approached to help them stand. "Come on, let's get you back to your base."  
"Thank you, noble aide." Jetstorm cooed as he grasped your extended servo.  
"What we do without you?" Jetfire joined in while he rolled over in to a more comfortable position, as his brother's weight had been lifted off of him.  
Stretching out your arm for him to hang onto as well, you skimmed through your thoughts in search for any good answer to that.  
"Hrm. Not both slip on ice when there's no one else to help you up? At least not when you got these blades attached to your pedes. "  
"Oh."  
"You grace us with such wisdom." Jetstorm put in from beside you.  
"Thanks. I'm happy you think so." You gave the side of his helm a pat once you were done helping Jetfire.

 

The twins were quick to act on their duties, and you didn't want Sentinel Prime to be harsher on them than he already would be, so you hurried along with them. You made sure to escort them back to their spacecraft, mindful to split paths before your presence would've been sighted - you really didn't want to attract the Prime's temper -, but not before making plans for when the three of you would next meet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> A friend of mine (Lynx4142, bless u) had some questions after reading this story, so here's the answers I gave in case anyone wondered the same things :) 
> 
> Why does Jetfire call the reader a Decepticon? Is the reader one?  
> That's meant to just be joking, but if you want to imagine yourself as a Decepticon, it might be part of a joke as well as the truth!
> 
> Why doesn't the reader follow the twins all the way back to base?  
> I wanted to keep the reader's background story up for interpretation. If they were able to join them on the spaceship, there'd need to be a good reason for it. Like the reader being a part of the crew, or already having gotten to know the rest of the crew. On the other hand, if we take the prior question's possibility of the reader being a Decepticon, then the scenario would cause a lot of problems. :)
> 
> I'd be lying if I didn't admit to writing this whilst imagining my Transformers-persona while in the reader's position.¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Hence why the reader is called "bot" at one point. I could've written bot/femme or restructured the conversation, but... nah. Sorry. I hope that didn't disrupt the reading flow for female readers!
> 
> I got the idea for this story when reading this Tumblr post:  
> https://the-energon-hole.tumblr.com/post/173935618948/bot-so-eagerly-pulling-tfa-bumblebee-jetfire-and


End file.
